


A Different Approach

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for HP_nextgen100>'s prompt # 144: Tailor-Made.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	A Different Approach

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_nextgen100 >'s prompt # 144: Tailor-Made.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Different Approach

~

“What about these?” Lily asked, holding up elaborate sample robes. “They’re expensive, but tailor-made.” 

Scorpius smiled. “Whatever you want. Bespoke robes or not, I’m still marrying you, even if you show up in a paper sack, or nothing at all.” He winked. 

Lily giggled. “Merlin, can you imagine my parents’ reaction?” 

“Imagine mine,” said Scorpius, tone dry. 

That set Lily off on another giggling fit. 

Madame Montreux stuck her head inside the dressing room. “’Ow are vee getting along ’ere?” 

Lily smiled, replacing the robes and clasping Scorpius’ hand. “I think we’ve decided on a different approach for our wedding.” 

~


End file.
